ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Girl
May "Mayday" Parker is the child of Peter and Mary Jane Parker in the potential future of Earth-199999. When she was just a little girl she was kidnapped from her parents. They were reunited with their baby daughter thanks to the efforts of Kaine Parker, whom found the child with a con artist who had kidnapped the baby on instruction from the Green Goblin. After they were reunited, Peter lost a leg during the horrific final conflict with the Green Goblin. For years, they chose to keep their past from Mayday and hoped that she wouldn't develop powers of her own. Despite her parents' hopes, May began developing versions of her father's Spider-Based abilites. At the same time Normie Osborn grandson to the infamous Green Goblin, set out to restore the family name as he saw it. Mayday soon donned Spider-Man's costume to stop him and soon took to crime fighting at first hindered, but then is helped by her worried parents. Peter and Mary Jane Parker initially forbade May from adopting her new role, but they soon realized that their protests were in vain, and Peter chose to help teach his daughter the skills she would need to survive. As Spider-Girl, May encountered many new villains and allies in her war against crime. Powers and Abilities * '''Spider Physiology: '''May possesses powers inherited from her father, including the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider. While unable to lift ten tons like her dad, she is more agile than Peter. May also has super equilibrium. * '''Spider-Sense: '''She also has the subconscious premonition of "danger" sense known as her "spider-sense." May's spider-sense seems to be more developed than her fathers.: Whereas Spider-Man could only get a feeling that a particular spot was dangerous to him (or similarly to the preservation of his secret identity), Spider-Girl is able to sense the exact direction from which the danger comes. In addition, whereas Spider-Man's spider-sense simply registered a general sense of danger (with the strength of the response being in proportion to the amount of danger he was in), Spider-Girl can recognize sources of danger. This allows her to determine whether the danger is posed by a familiar source (such as an attack by a familiar foe) or is a new threat. This applies even if she has incomplete knowledge of the source of danger. For example, if May is being spied on by an unknown observer on several different occasions, she is able to tell if each incident involves the same, or a different observer as a previous incident. * '''Wall Crawling: '''Like her father, May possesses the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing her to form temporary molecular bonds between her body and another object, which in turn enables her to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing her hands on them. Her electrostatic ability to stick to surfaces is considerably more powerful than Peter's, however, wall crawling does not come as naturally to May as to her father, and must always concentrate to stick to surfaces. She also has the ability to transmit this ability through objects for short distances. For example, Spider-Girl could stick to the floor, and by transmitting her electrostatic "stickiness" through the floor, cause all people and objects in contact with the floor (within a reasonable distance) to become stuck in place. Lastly, she can reverse this ability and instead repel off of a surface. This is generally used to add power to her jumps, but has also been used to repel people and objects away from her at great speeds. This ability is assumed unique to her, though she suggested to Ben Parker that the others simply haven't thought or tried to use their powers in this manner. * '''Spider-Enhanced Regenerative Healing: '''Somewhat like her father, she has the ability to regenerate from serious injuries, however it doesn't necessarily count as a healing factor. Also, it is slightly more inferior than her father's. Category:Heroes Category:Vigilantes Category:Avengers Members Category:Cross-Species Category:Enhanced Category:Young Avengers